


Warm Smile

by douxii



Series: nikimayo blurbs [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, They r in love your honor, except it's like. 2 seconds of their visit, like sad ones, mayoi has intrusive thoughts, not hurt/comfort btw just felt like mentioning that, or proofread, prompt from otp prompt generator, pure fluff, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Niki and Mayoi go to the beach.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Series: nikimayo blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warm Smile

**Author's Note:**

> as a mayoi kinnie this is 100% totally me projecting my hate for beaches and love for niki

It’s a warm, bright, and sunny day, absolutely perfect for going to the beach. This is what Niki decides when he hauls ass over to the Alkaloid dorm on a day that he knows his boyfriend has off and carries Mayoi out of bed to Tatsumi’s car that he totally isn’t using without permission (Niki doesn’t have a driver’s license, but surely he can drive better than that old man, right?).

Niki chooses not to tell Mayoi where they’re headed, but the purple haired boy isn’t an idiot and knows the area by heart. He quickly catches on and becomes extremely anxious, not enjoying the idea of being in a bright, empty space with nowhere to hide. Though he supposes he could just float out at sea… but anyway.

Mayoi shakes in his seat the entire ( bumpy ) car ride, not speaking up after noticing the excited look on Niki’s face. He couldn’t bear to be the cause of that beautiful smile disappearing off of his face, not today, not ever (though he supposes he’s the cause of lots of beautiful smiles disappearing from faces, his brain unhelpfully and intrusively supplies).

Once they arrive, Niki hops out of the driver’s seat, grabs the beach bag he readied ahead of time, and makes his way to the passenger door, opening it for Mayoi because he’s like, romantic and stuff.

Mayoi gets out and grimaces at the bright light, clenching his shirt at the sides, feeling incredibly out of place. The place is bustling with people, families and couples alike splashing in the water, sunbathing, playing in the sand, etc. They all look like they are enjoying themselves. Mayoi is not.

“W-Why are we here, Shiina-san?”

“Isn’t it beautiful outside?” Niki exclaims, grabbing Mayoi’s hand, tugging him towards the people. (If Niki forgot to lock the car, then… oh well, that’s Tatsumi’s problem, not his.) “I thought it would be perfect for a day at the beach, don’t ya think, Mayo-chan?”

Mayoi glares at Niki; not intentionally though, the sun is just very,  _ very  _ bright. He doesn’t respond, again not wanting to ruin Niki’s mood (maybe if he just thinks about how Niki’s smile is like the sun… No, that’s more likely to make Mayoi hate Niki’s smile than to make him like the sun, he thinks), instead just letting himself be dragged closer and closer to the shore riddled with people.

Once they make it to a fairly empty spot on the beach, Niki lays out a large towel, big enough to fit the both of them, and then rifles through the bag, shoving a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt into Mayoi’s arms, grinning. Mayoi hunches even further, if possible, and makes his way to the nearest changing stall.

Once he gets back, Niki is also dressed in swim shorts, minus the shirt. How he managed to change so quickly, Mayoi has no clue. The wonders of being a ball of energy (when fed) he supposes.

“I saw some food vendors over by the stalls and thought I’d go check them out. Want to come with?” Mayoi places himself on the beach towel, folding part of it up on his lap, wanting to be as unexposed as possible.

Mayoi shakes his head, “No, I’ll stay here and watch your stuff.”

Niki just grins at his boyfriend, grabbing his wallet from the bag and making his way back where Mayoi came from.

The purple haired boy sighs, reveling in at least a tiny bit of peace. Well, as peaceful as a loud, bright, sandy beach flooded with people can be.

A bit of time passes; Mayoi wonders if Niki opted to buy one of everything from each of the vendors, it would not surprise him in the least.

Mayoi’s mind starts to drift, attempting to focus on things that make him happy to make up for the awful predicament he’s been placed in. The first thing that comes to mind is Niki, despite the boy being the reason he’s even in this predicament at all. He looks down at the sand, hand moving towards it, absentmindedly carving random shapes into it.

On Niki’s trek back, carrying more food in his arms than one should have at a beach (considering, y’know, the whole thing about waiting to swim after eating, or whatever; Niki doesn’t care), he notices Mayoi sitting exactly where he left him, but drawing in the sand. He gets a bit closer, wanting to see.

He is met with Niki and Mayoi’s names written together with a little heart, a poorly-rendered stick figure drawing of what he supposes is them holding hands. Niki’s heart leaps and he can’t contain the coo that escapes his mouth, startling Mayoi.

The boy’s head snaps up before destroying the drawing with his hands in haste, embarrassed to have been caught drawing something so sappy. Mayoi hides his face in the towel to hide what must be a deep red blush dusting his cheeks. Niki just grins down at him, continuing to coo at how cute his boyfriend is, holding him in his arms (after very gently setting down the food he was holding, of course).

_ ‘I love him so much.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i ended it the same way i ended my last nikimayo fic.. and so what, it's cute (btw u should totally read that one if u haven't already hehe)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ALKALO1D)


End file.
